finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert
Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert is a Final Fantasy VI doujinshi written by Kaori Tanaka. It explores the backstory of Sabin and Edgar, and provides an expanded look at life within Figaro Castle. The doujinshi is not written in a linear format, and is structured as a collection of short stories of varying length. Tanaka herself notes in an insert with the doujinshi that readers should not consider it canon. Today the doujinshi is very rare and difficult to find. Events The doujinshi explores the reasons for Edgar's flirtations, Sabin's training in martial arts, and the history of the Figaro kingdom. The doujinshi also covers events shown in Final Fantasy VI, namely, the death of the former king of Figaro and Sabin's departure from the castle. The relationships Sabin and Edgar have with a few of the other Final Fantasy VI party members are mentioned briefly. Several details of Figaro royal life are included. Blue eyes are a sign of royalty in Figaro, and all members of the royal family have a middle name that they keep secret. Figaro Castle is built approximately two hundred years before the events of Final Fantasy VI, and is retrofitted to burrow underground seventy-four years prior to the game. The first attempt fails catastrophically, rendering the castle uninhabitable, and the royal family is forced to relocate to South Figaro. The castle is repaired and a second, successful attempt to burrow the castle is made six years later. At age fourteen, all Figaro royalty must hunt and capture an Antlion as a rite of passage. However, Edgar and Sabin play at the beaches near Kohlingen the day before, resulting in Sabin being feverish during their hunt. Though they succeed in catching the Antlion, Edgar is still ashamed of himself for how he treated Sabin. Sabin also has a genetic disease from his grandfather that makes him very sickly, causing his father to look down on him. To prove himself, Sabin begins to train in martial arts with Duncan and strengthen his body. When the brothers are sixteen, Stewart's brother, Francis, hires assassins to kill his brother. They kill two members of the royal family but are stopped, and Francis is imprisoned for life. A year after this, Stewart is poisoned by the Gestahlian Empire, and Edgar uses a two-headed coin to allow Sabin to leave the kingdom and find his own path. Characters Besides Sabin and Edgar, several other characters in Final Fantasy VI are mentioned. Other characters, mostly new characters within the Figaro family tree, are also introduced. ''Final Fantasy VI'' *'Edgar Roni Figaro': The elder twin. His lack of a motherly figure in his life led him to pursue any form of female contact possible, and he thus began seeking out women for companionship at an early age. *'Sabin Rene Figaro': The younger twin. An unspecified genetic disease causes him to become weak and sickly as a child, and so he trains with Duncan to become stronger. He was attacked by a weak monster called a Nut-eater when he was three years old and is terrified of them. *'Duncan Harcourt': As Sabin's teacher in martial arts, he trains with Sabin twice a week from age eight and on. It is these outings that cause Sabin to develop a liking for life outside the castle. *'Vargas': Duncan's son and Sabin's fellow student. *'Gau' and Cyan Garamonde: Sabin's comrades during a portion of Final Fantasy VI. It is mentioned that, as Gau and Sabin both lacked parental figures in their lives, and Cyan recently lost his son, the three of them formed a familial bond. Sabin told both of them his secret middle name. *'Relm Arrowny': A young girl who joins the party late in Final Fantasy VI. She tells Edgar that she is able to control monsters because she knows their secret names. It is this that prompts Edgar to reveal his middle name to her. Figaro royal family *' ': Sabin and Edgar's father and the king of Figaro, he is poisoned by the Empire. He was favored by his father over his brother Francis and is much older than him. *' ': The queen of Figaro and an orphaned commoner believed to be descended from mages. She dies giving birth to her sons. *' ': Stewart's younger brother who grows jealous of his brother and attempts to have him assassinated. Francis has an unspecified genetic disease that Sabin shares. *' ': Stewart's father and the former king of Figaro. *' ': Stewart's mother and the former queen of Figaro. *' ': The sister to Marlene, she marries an unnamed Duke. *' ': Agnes' daughter and Edgar's relative who he proposes to, but is rejected. She marries an unnamed duke who later dies. Guinevere is killed during the assassination attempt on Stewart. *' ': A young Figaro knight that both Edgar and Sabin idolize. He is Guinevere's lover, causing Edgar a deal of confusion over his feelings. Jeffry is killed during the assassination attempt on Stewart. *' ': Edgar and Sabin's young cousin, Edgar promises to marry her when she grows older. She is reportedly similar to Relm in personality. *' ': A high-ranking priestess in Figaro castle. Etymology is a famous opera written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. ru:Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Manga